


I’d Get Kidnapped for You

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A different version of the "Luthors" episode. A more SuperCorp version.





	I’d Get Kidnapped for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Dances_In_Ashes for being my beta for this story.

**I’d Get Kidnapped for You**

         It had been twenty-four hours since Lena was arrested and sent to prison. No one had believed me when I’d said she was innocent and it was killing me inside.

I have to keep my cool here. Entering the visitation room, I took a seat at the table. Immediately, I noticed Lena’s black eye. “W-what happened?” A lump started to form in my throat.

         “There are people here who don’t like Luthors. They got together and attacked me. The guards only broke it up because they had to.” Anger started to bubble inside me. “But, let’s not talk about that. Thank you for coming, Kara. It means a lot to me that you came.”

         “Of course I’d come.” My voice cracked. “You’re my friend. And I know you didn’t do this.”

         “How do you know? Everyone else seems to blame me.” Her voice was venomous. Taking a deep breath, Lena sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take this out on you.”

         “Because I believe you. And believe _in_ you. You’re not like the other Luthors. You’re too good and too smart.” Something changed in Lena’s eyes when I spoke. _Crap. Supergirl said those exact words to her._

         “It seems I have two friends in National City; you and Supergirl. She said that to me as well.” A sad smile ghosted the woman’s face.

         “Because it’s true.”

         “Time’s up, Luthor.” The guard’s voice thundered.

         “I’ll see you later?” Lena was hopeful.

         “Of course you will.” Biting my lip, I blushed. “I’d hug you if it were allowed.”

         A smile graced the brunette’s face. “I know you would.”

         “I’ll get you out of here. I promise. Then I’ll give you a hug.” Lena smiled as the guard took her away.

         I didn’t break down until I exited the building and saw Alex leaning against her car. “How did it go?” Rushing to my sister, I started to weep. “Kara,” holding me tightly, she let me cry.

         “They jumped her, Alex! She’s not safe in there! And I can’t protect her. We have to get her out. She’s innocent!”

         “If anyone can prove her innocent, it’s you.”

Xxx

         The next day I returned, but this time not as Kara Danvers. “Supergirl.” Lena was surprised to see me entering the room. “What are you doing here?”

         That same anger only escalated when I saw the newest cut on Lena’s face. _They busted her lip this time. Damn them._ “I came to see my friend.” It became deafly quiet in the visitation room. _Good. They know I’m her friend now. Maybe they’ll leave her alone._

         “Thank you.”

         “You’re welcome.” I tried keeping my voice from wavering. No matter how I felt, I needed to keep Kara Danvers from my voice. “Someone else jumped you, I see.” Lena stayed quiet. “There’s no update from Kara yet. But she’s trying her hardest.”

         “I know she is. She’s the only one who believes in me.”

         “We both do.” Lena’s eyes met mine. _I need to go before I do something I regret. I can’t stand seeing her like this. She’s scared and in pain._ “I’m sorry, I need to go.”

         “Duty calls.”  

         All I did was nod. “Stay safe.”

         Once outside, I flew into the air. I spoke to no one as I entered the D.E.O. I just went to my training room. I nearly destroyed the car that hung as my personal punching bag. _I will get her out of there. I don’t know how but I will do it._ I only stopped when I heard Alex’s footsteps outside the door.

         “J’onn, we need to figure out how to move Lena here. I’m worried about Kara. She’s one step away from getting herself arrested so she can protect Lena in prison. We can’t let that happen.”

         “What did she do?”

         “She went to the prison today as Supergirl to let the inmates know that Lena is her friend. I’ve never seen Kara make a power play like that.” She paused, “That’s what has me worried the most.”

         “Okay. We’ll figure something out.”

         Ending the call, Alex opened the door. “You heard me, right?”

         “I did. Thank you, Alex.”

         “She’ll still be in a cell. She won’t be free.” My sister remained serious.

         “I know. But she’ll be safer here than in there.” _She’s got that look in her eyes. She’s about to drop a bomb._

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

         _There it is._ “Yes.”

Xxx

         Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the transfer to go through. By the next day, Lena was in a D.E.O. cell. I remained leaning against the glass wall of Lena’s cell. _She’s waking up._ “You’re safe, Miss. Luthor.”

         “Wh-where am I?”

         _She’s frightened._ Standing, I gave Lena my full attention. “You’re safe. Still, technically, under arrest, but a different facility. One where you won’t be attacked.”

         “You did this?” Walking towards me, the brunette was still guarded.

         “Yes. I gave you a pillow and a blanket to make you more comfortable. I apologize that you’re still in a cell but this one isn’t as bad.” I paused, “And the food will be better.”

         A soft chuckle escaped Lena’s throat. “Thank you.” She paused, “Does Kara know I’ve been transferred? I’d rather her not go back to the prison.”

         “She knows, yes. I told her myself. However, she won’t be allowed to visit you here. But I will relay any messages you want to give her.”

         “Thank you, Supergirl.” Pushing up her sleeve revealed a black and slightly yellow bruise. My stomach dropped when I saw it. “It’s nothing. I got a good hit in when they busted my lip.”

         “That doesn’t mean I like seeing you hurt.”  I couldn’t take my eyes off it. _I’d like nothing better than to beat up the people who did this to you._

“Please, don’t tell Kara about my lip or arm. She’ll worry far too much.”

         _She already knows._ “I won’t. I promise.” Hearing Alex’s voice in my earpiece, I sighed. “I need to go. I’ll bring you dinner soon. Any requests?”

         “Pot stickers?” Lena grinned. “Curse Kara and liking Chinese food so much. I never really cared for them until I met her.”

         I couldn’t help but smile. “Pot stickers it is.” Before leaving, I glanced back at the brunette one more time.

         Alex leaned against the wall with her arms crossed smirking at me. Once the door shut, she spoke. “Really? You need to be careful otherwise she’ll figure it out. And you can’t spend all your time down here either.”

         “I know I can’t. Now that I know she’s safe I can relax a little.”

         “Yeah well, we need to get to work.”

         That night when I entered the room, I noticed Lena was asleep. _She’s so beautiful._ Placing the food inside the cell quietly, I made my way back to the door. “Kara…,” I froze. Glancing back, Lena had turned on her side. _Good. She’s still sleeping._ “Please don’t go…,” Before I could stop myself, I walked back towards the holding cell. Placing my forearm on the glass, I let my head rest. _I won’t abandon you, Lena. I could never do that to you._ I watched the sleeping brunette another minute or two before turning to walk away. “Supergirl?”

         “Yes?” I made sure to have my hero mask on before looking towards her.

         “Join me? If Kara put in the order, I’m sure there’s plenty.”

         _I really shouldn’t. I need to go. Crap, my legs are moving towards Lena._ “Sure.” Sitting, I opened the small window to grab a box of pot stickers. Sadly, I had to close it right away. “I know it’s not too comfortable in there.”

         “It’s better than the prison.” We ate quietly for a while before Lena spoke again. “How’s Kara?”

         “She’s…worried.” _Slightly hysterical. Hasn’t slept in days._ “But okay-ish.”

         “She’s always seen the good in me.” A soft smile graced Lena’s face but was gone quickly. “I wish I could see her.”

         _This is killing me! Ugh!_ “Why is that?”

         “She somehow always makes me feel better. I mean, you do too but it’s not the same.”

         _I just want to hug her! And tell her the truth! This is what Alex warned me about._ “How’s the food?”

         “And there’s a 180.” Lena smirked. “It’s good.”

Xxx

         A few days passed, and I was still unable to get what I needed to clear Lena’s name. As I did my rounds, I heard a conversation coming from Lena’s office. “We need to take back the company. Our stock prices are plummeting because Miss. Luthor is in prison. Yes, she made it so her mother can’t touch the company, we still need a C.E.O.”

         _You are not taking Lena’s company away from her._ Flying towards L-Corp, I entered Lena’s office where the board members were having their meeting. “S-Supergirl? What are you doing here?”

         “Mr. Bennett, correct?” The man gave a skeptical nod. “Miss. Luthor isn’t guilty. The price of stock will increase once her name is cleared. I need you to please hold on until I can do that. If you need a C.E.O., I can find someone who knows how to run a corporation.” I paused realizing what I was about to admit. “Also, a person who thinks quite a lot like Miss. Luthor.”

         “Who?” Another board member scoffed.

         “Cat Grant.” Two of the board members burst with laughter.

         “Cat Grant? The former C.E.O. of CatCo?” Bennett was slightly intrigued. “With all due respect, L-Corp is quite different from a media outlet.”

         “I understand that. Give me a chance to speak with Miss. Grant.” I took a step towards the older man. “Please Sir. This company means everything to Miss. Luthor. She’ll be crushed if it’s taken away from her.”

         Sighing, Mr. Bennett finally gave in. “You have forty-eight hours.”

         “Thank you, Sir.” Mr. Bennett gave a nod.

_“Supergirl, come in.”_

         Tapping my earpiece, I spoke. “What is it?”

         “We need you back at the D.E.O. Lena needs you.”

         Dread filled my chest. “I need to go. Thank you again, Sir.” With that, I ripped out of the office and back to the D.E.O. “What’s wrong?”

         My sister looked horrified. “Did you just break through the doors again?”

         “Yes, but that’s not important. What’s wrong with Lena?”

         “She suffers from panic attacks and anxiety. None of us knew.”

Before Alex could continue, I ran towards the room Lena was held in. I nearly ripped out the lock trying to get inside. “Miss. Luthor!” Making sure the main door was locked, I opened the glass one and knelt beside the disheveled woman.

“Not again. It’s happening again.” Lena’s knees were against her chest and she was rocking back and forth with her head covered.

“Lena, ssshhh.” Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close. “I’m here.”

“Everyone is leaving me…,”

“No one’s leaving you.” _If I hold her any tighter, I’ll accidently hurt her._ “I’m not going anywhere. I’d never abandon you.” We sat there for about ten minutes before Lena started to calm down. Turning, the woman clung to me. “It’s alright. You’re going to be okay.” Holding her tight, I let my chin rest on top of her head.

“Thank you.” Lena’s voice was nearly inaudible.

“What can I do to help?”

“Routine helps. I suffer from anxiety and sometimes that causes a panic attack.” Lena continued to let her forehead rest on my shoulder. “I like being in control of things. That’s why I became C.E.O.” She paused to look at me. “Please, don’t tell anyone. If it got out…,”

“I won’t. But you seem to have the attacks under control. I’ve never seen one nor has Kara.”

“I rarely have them anymore. I’ve found ways to keep them at bay or to stop them before one starts. I’m so glad I was able to keep them away until I was moved here.”

_She’s so strong._ “I’m glad too. What can I do to help?”

“A simple change of clothes would help.” Running a hand through her hair, Lena sighed. “Sadly, I don’t have any-”

A second later, I returned with my aunt’s uniform. “It’s not what you’d normally wear, but, it’s not a prison uniform.”

“Thank you.”

Tapping my earpiece, I spoke. “Can I dim the lights so she can change?”

_“This is against all regulation, Supergirl.”_

“It’s the only way to help her.” Grumbling, Alex finally agreed. “Okay, let me dim the lights so you can change.” Walking over to the control panel, I gave Lena the privacy she needed.

“I’m decent.” My stomach dropped when I saw Lena in my aunt’s uniform. _Oh crap! I didn’t think this through. Thank goodness there are no more Kryptonians on this planet who know the customs._ The brunette’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? I know it’s a little long but, anything is better than that prison uniform. _I just asked her to marry me. And golly she looks amazing._ “Supergirl?”

“Nothing. Uhm….,” The fact that Alex was cackling in my ear wasn’t helping at all. “D-do you feel better at all?”

“A change of clothes does help. But, I keep a spare set of clothes in my office.” Lena bit her lip. “Shit.”

“What?”

Sitting, Lena rubbed her temples. “My company. I’m sure by now the vultures are circling. The stock prices are probably dropping because of the media. “At least my mother can’t touch it.”

“Actually,” Lena met my gaze once I walked back into her cell. “Kara has taken care of that. Well, is working on that.”

“How?”

“She trusts Cat Grant.” I continued before the brunette could protest, “She and I understand that L-Corp is vastly different than a media magazine, however, it’s better to have someone there than no one. And I will help relay any information needed.”

“Why are you helping me so much? Not that I’m complaining. I’m just not used to people wanting to help me.”

I debated my words. “Because you’re special to Kara.” Lena’s eyes brightened. “And you’re special to me.” Again, Alex was yelling in my ear.

“I am?”

“You are.” I smiled. “But, Kara is trying her hardest to clear your name and keep your company. Mr. Bennett is giving us forty-eight hours to get Miss. Grant to agree. Otherwise…”

“It goes to him.”

“Yes.”

“I trust you and Kara. There’s no way she would let my company die. Thank her for me?”

“Of course.” Not meaning to, I yawned. _Ugh. Not getting rest is starting to affect me. I need sleep._

“Kara’s keeping you working around the clock, isn’t she?”

“Yes, but it’s okay. Our tech guy is working on the file Detective Sawyer found. Kara is so adamant about the footage being fake that he’s finally agreed to dig deeper.”

A soft laugh escaped the woman’s throat. “That sounds like Kara. I know if anyone can clear my name it’s her. Please, get some rest. The last thing National City needs is a sleepy Superhero.”

_I’ll rest when you’re at home in your own bed._ “I will. Dinner will be brought soon.”

“Thank you.”

Joining Alex on the main floor, she was nearly about to burst. “So, I wonder what’s going to happen if Lena realizes that Supergirl just asked for her hand in marriage?”

“Alex, shut up. It was that or nothing, okay? She needed something other than that uniform. There’s a spare change of clothes in her office. Once I talk to Cat I’ll bring those back. It’s only temporary.”

“Mmhmm. Well, talk to Cat and get that in order. And Lena is right: National City needs their hero well rested.” Taking me by the shoulders, Alex looked me square in the eyes. “You need to sleep, Kara. You’ve been up for days spreading yourself thin by being Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Promise me that once you talk to Cat and bring Lena her clothes, that you’ll get some sleep.”

“I promise.”

L-Corp was empty by the time I arrived. Looking around Lena’s office, I dialed Cat’s number. “Kiera, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I need your help, Miss. Grant.” Taking a seat on the cool leather couch, I leaned my head back.

“Does this have something to do with L-Corp’s stock prices dropping because its C.E.O. is in prison?”

“She’s innocent.” I felt guilty for snapping at my former boss. “I’m sorry. I’ve not slept well.”

“You found something to dive after, I see? You just haven’t yet. Why?”

“Miss. Grant, we don’t have time to talk about this right now. Lecture me about this later. I need you to come to National City and sit in as L-Corp’s C.E.O. before the company is taken away from Lena.”

“So, the two of you are on a first name basis. Well, that’s not uncommon when you go to fancy galas together…”

“Miss. Grant, please.” My voice cracked. “I can’t…deal…with all of this.”

“Calm down, Kiera. I’m on my way. We women, especially C.E.O.s, need to stick together. Especially when that C.E.O. is the love interest of my favorite assistant.”

“Thank you, Miss. Grant.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be there in the morning. Once Miss. Luthor is back in her chair for good, we’re going to have a long talk about diving.”

A soft chuckle escaped my throat. “Yes, Miss. Grant.” Retrieving Lena’s clothes, I made my way back to the D.E.O.

“What did she say?” Alex grabbed a take-out bag. “I was about to take Lena dinner.”

“Cat will be here in the morning.” I bit my lip. “I know it’s against regulation but, can we make it look like you’ve kidnapped Kara and brought her here? I think it’d help Lena’s anxiety attacks to see a familiar face….”

“J’onn is going to kill us both.”

xxx

Lena continued to stare at the ceiling as I walked in. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jumping up, Lena’s face brightened. “Kara! You’re here but…Supergirl said…”

“Long, long story. I have no clue where this is exactly, but Supergirl said it would probably help you to see me.”

“It does.” A breathtaking smile graced Lena’s face. “Food and clothes. It’ll be good being in my own clothes again. Will you be joining me for dinner?”

“That’s what I got myself kidnapped for.” Alex yelled in my ear as Lena’s brow creased in confusion. “Here, I’ll turn so you can change.”  Turning, I scrolled through my phone.

“It’s good to see you, Kara.” Lena’s voice made my heart swell. “You let yourself get kidnapped for me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Well, you’re more than worth it.” _Her eyes are burning into me._ “Oh, I talked to Miss. Grant.”

“You can turn around now.” Lena paused, “What did she say?”

Smiling, I took a seat and unpacked the food. “She’s on her way. She’ll be in National City by morning.”

“You’re incredible. I’m…I’m speechless, Kara. Thank you.” The C.E.O. was nearly in tears.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do since I’ve not gotten you out of here yet.”

“Supergirl told me you’ve been working around the clock and even have talked a tech guy into looking at the video footage of “me” taking the kryptonite.”

Nodding, I took a bite of my sandwich. “Yup.”

“I will forever be in your debt.”

“You don’t owe me anything. That’s what a real friendship is. You do things for each other and don’t expect anything in return.” The fact that Lena thought a friendship was about quid pro quo was sad.

“I’m still getting used to that.” We ate in a comfortable silence until Lena spoke again. “You look exhausted. And it’s because of me.”

“Lena, you’re worth all the sleepless nights it takes to prove you’re innocent.” Again, Lena was speechless. Tears glistened in her green eyes. “If you cry, I swear I’ll start too.”

         A choked laugh escaped the brunette’s throat. “Okay.”

Xxx

By lunchtime, Cat was at L-Corp and in office dishing out orders. Jess helped as much as she could but we all knew Lena needed to be back in the driver’s seat soon. “Thank you, Miss. Grant. This means so much-,”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just get your girlfriend out of prison and back here. And by the way, I’m taking back CatCo. It’s not the place that makes you happy but the people there.” Pausing, the ice queen continued. “I actually missed seeing your rambling face every day.”

My heart swelled. “How painful was that?” _One fire put out. Now onto another._

“No one likes a smart ass, Kiera.” Smirking, she continued. “Now, go clear your girlfriend’s name.”

“Miss. Grant-”

“Stop fighting it.” Her brow rose. “Now, go.”

Before I could argue further, my phone rang. “Alex, what’s up?”

“We have a situation at the D.E.O. Lena’s been kidnapped by Corban. Somehow, they gassed the facility and we were all knocked out. Winn is scanning for kryptonite signatures. But get back here as soon as possible.”  

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” _I’m going to be sick._

“What happened?”

“Lena’s been kidnapped. I need to go.”

“Go get your girl.”

I made record time getting to the D.E.O. “What do we know?”

“Nothing new.” Alex folded her arms watching Winn type. “Winn’s looking over the footage. He’s trying to see if it was corrupt or-”

“Got it! Yes!” The file image became fuzzy and when it cleared, there was Lillian’s minion where Lena once was.

“You’re a genius, Winn.”

“Yup.” Before he could continue, an alarm went off. “We have kryptonite.” Looking over the scanner, he spoke. “About fifty miles from here. But, the kryptonite is off like James said. It’s unstable.”

J’onn could see I was about to run. “What about the kryptonite suit Kara wore the first time?”

“It’s still in pieces. There’s no time. Kara, when that explodes, you’ll die.”

“I have to go now or Lena’s dead. I’ll be out before his heart explodes. You can’t stop me. Keep an eye on the monitor and let me know when he’s about to go boom.”

“Kara!” Alex pleaded.

“I have to do this Alex. I love her.” With that, I left and started towards the location where Lena was being held. Hearing Lillian lecture Lena about Lex, I entered through the roof.

“Supergirl! I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Kara Danvers believes in you.”

“Oh good. I wondered if these worked.” Lillian tossed a small device towards me. Catching it, nothing happened for a moment. Suddenly, a frequency screech that I could only hear came from it. Falling to my knees, I tossed it. “Want to try more of these toys?”

“Don’t hurt her!” Lena tried rushing to my side but was thrown aside.

Seeing her head hit the cement, I knew she was hurt. “Lena!” _Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._ “Corban, you need to get the kryptonite out of your chest. It’s unstable and about to explode.”

“You’re lying.” Blasting me again, I tried getting away.

I always kept an eye on Lena. _She’s not moving. Please just be unconscious._ The entire time, I had Alex and Winn yelling in my ear. Gaining distance, I crawled towards Lena. “Please don’t die.” Checking her pulse, I thanked the Gods she still had one.

Flying in, J’onn stood between us and Corban who was on his knees. “Get Lena. We need to go!” Scooping the motionless brunette into my arms, I followed my space dad out. We made it out just before the explosion. “We made it.” Glancing towards me, the man continued. “She’s just unconscious. Take her home. Is it safe to assume you’ll be staying with her?”

“Yes.”

Hours passed and I finally heard Lena waking up. “You’re safe.”

Rubbing her head, the brunette joined me in the living room. “Supergirl, what happened?”

“Do you remember being kidnapped by Corban from the D.E.O. facility?”

Taking a seat on the couch, Lena thought. “Yes. Last thing I remember is my mother hurting you with a device Lex made.” She paused, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. After that, Corban and I fought, his kryptonite heart exploded, and your mother got away. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologize for that. You could have been killed.” Lena sighed. “I just hate that you could have been hurt.” She became serious. “Although, we need to talk.” I gave her my full attention. “In the D.E.O., you gave me a jumpsuit with the S on it. From what I’ve researched, when a Kryptonian gives their coat of arms to someone, it’s a marriage proposal. Supergirl,” placing her hand on my knee, Lena continued. “I must decline. My heart belongs to someone else.”  

_I’m not sure whether I should be happy, sad, relieved, or sick._ “Alright.” Something in her eyes changed. “You know, don’t you?”

“Know what?” Her brow rose.

Groaning, I flopped back against the couch. “Lena, you’re an engineering genius. I know you see straight through…” I stopped to look back at the woman. “Lena, please, be honest with me.”

 “Yes Kara, I know.” Squeezing my knee, she smiled. “I’ve known for a long time. I just wanted you to tell me.”

“I’m sorry…” My voice trailed off.

“Don’t be.” Cupping my cheek, Lena met my gaze. “I love all of you, Kara Danvers. You are my hero.” Leaning in, the brunette kissed me softly. “Stay with me tonight? Just to rest. Nothing more.”

“Of course.” Pulling the woman close, I held the fragile woman in my arms. “I’d love nothing more than to stay here with the woman I love.” Kissing the top of Lena’s head, I let my cheek rest there. “You know, the Danvers warned me about the dangers this planet held. How addictive and dangerous drugs are. What they didn’t warn me about is the most addictive of them all. The rush that comes when a certain pair of emerald eyes look at me.”

Trying to stiffen a laugh, Lena failed. “That’s the cheesiest thing I have ever heard.”

“Yeah, it sounded better in my head.”

“I’m sure it did.”    

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
